ZERO EL PONI PSIQUICO
by AlphaCZA
Summary: Un joven que llega a Equestria y casi vuelve a vivir toda su vida, tratando de encontrar la manera de regresar a su mundo. Los personajes de My little Pony no me pertenecen,
1. Chapter 1

**ZERO ****EL PONY PSÍQUICO**

**Capitulo 1: El sótano secreto**

En una colonia donde hay muchas casas iguales vive un muchacho llamado Zero.

Zero es un joven de 20 años de edad, bueno aunque Zero no es su verdadero nombre es un apodo que adopto porque el quería darle emoción a su vida, lo huso tanto que su familia también lo llaman por ese nombre, el tiene una vida normal, si a esto se le llama normal, no tiene exactamente los deberes que debería tener, solamente se quedo en casa, su hermana de 15 años estudia en una preparatoria y su hermano de 14 pronto terminara la secundaria, el por desgracia no tiene estudios ya que no los pudo manejar, el iba en una escuela superior estudiando la carrera de física pero no pudo ni pasar al segundo, a causa de eso no puede reinscribirse devuelta por un tiempo, y quedarse en casa a veces le hace sentir inútil, ayuda con los quehaceres de la casa, a su mamá le satisface un poco de que le ayude, pero en si a veces se deprime por no seguir estudiando.

Algunas de las ventajas es saber la programación de la tele en las mañanas, ya que pasan ciertos programas que le gustan y otras que podrían gustarle, aunque solían ser pocas con el cual el resto de la tarde suele ser aburrido, no tiene el valor para hacer lo que quiere.

Zero:- AAHHH… no se que hacer, no le veo sentido a mi vida, siento que mi vida no tiene sentido, todo parece igual.

Zero:- Lo único que hago es hacer los quehaceres, ver la televisión y jugar videojuegos, nada tiene sentido para mi.

Zero pensaba deprimidamente que su vida se acabo desde que no pudo avanzar en la escuela, el deseaba ya no tener preocupaciones y tener tranquilidad o emociones en su vida, que pudiera hacer algo fuera de lo común, pero no tiene el valor, era muy a penante que no lo pueda hacer.

Un día Zero salió a caminar para pensar en lo que hacia, se paseaba por la calle observando las casas, las tiendas y algunos supermercados, las escuelas que hay son primaria y secundaria, solo algunas estaban junto a las casas y otras en un lugar no tan lejos en campo abierto, eso se debe a que el vive en una colonia que tiene casi como algunos años de haberse construido, su hermana toma el camión para ir a su escuela al igual que Zero lo hacía o como cuando su papá los llevaba en su auto de camino al trabajo.

Mientras Zero caminaba por la papelería seguía pensando en su vida hasta que…

Zero:- Ahh!.. Me pareció ver algo en esos arbustos.

Se acerco a ellos y encontró un hueco, un pequeño espacio en la pared de unos 1.60m (metros) de altura y de 0.7x0.7m de ancho y profundidad, se encontraba cerca de la papelería en un tipo de callejón, donde no pasaba nadie.

Zero:-¿Que es esto?

Cuando se asomó al hueco encontró un hoyo con forma de un arco un tanto angosto, adentro había unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo.

Zero:- ¿Que será la que hay allá abajo?

Cuando bajo por las escaleras se sorprendió por lo que encontró.

Zero:- Wow no puedo creer lo que veo

Zero encontró un sótano abandonado.

El sótano, era enorme de 10m3, tenia mucho polvo, unos muebles antiguos, unos tubos y maquinas viejas, unos periódicos viejos del año 1953 eran de hace 60 años, etc. parece ser que nadie había estado aquí nunca.

En ese momento Zero tuvo una idea.

Zero:- ¡Creo que puedo convertirlo en mi guarida secreta!

Eso dijo tan emocionado, pensando en todo lo que podía hacer ahí, pero también pensó que, tal vez, tarde o temprano alguien encontraría ese lugar, para asegurarse de eso tomo los periódicos y unos ganchos metálicos con hilo que encontró para hacer un móvil, uno de esas cosas que le cuelgan figuritas en varillas que le cuelgan otras varillas como si fueran una balanza para pesar, solo que en vez de figurillas eran tiras de periódico fijados por trozos de madera que estaban regados, y con un marcador que tomo antes de salir a caminar; marco una línea en una de las tiras.

Zero:- Bien con esto sabré si alguien viene.

Luego Zero colgó el móvil en una lámpara de lectura, la idea era de que si alguien venia entonces le harían cambios al lugar y también al móvil, cada día que Zero volviera, marcaria otra línea en la tira de periódico hasta que tuviera cinco líneas y después marcaria otra tira de la misma manera, el móvil contaba con cuatro tiras de periódico, ósea que las marcaria por un plazo de 20 días, si durante ese plazo el móvil sigue colgado en la lámpara, significaría que no encontraron ese lugar, y que el sótano se convertirá en su guarida secreta.

Cuando Zero salió del sótano pensó por un momento

Zero:- Creo que debería cubrir el hueco para que nadie lo vea.

El hueco casi no se notaba dado que tanto este como la pared tenía un color gris semi oscuro.

Zero:- O tal vez no se note.-dijo pensando.- Aunque el hoyo si debería cubrirlo.

Entonces se le ocurrió otra idea.

Zero:- Podría hacer una puerta que parezca una pared, de esa manera nadie lo notaria… ¿Pero como?

De pronto encontró unas tablas de madera que, junto a ellas estaban unas latas de pintura de color gris de 1 litro.

Zero:- Mmm. Esto podría serme útil, pero todavía me faltan las bisagras.

Mientras Zero pensaba recordó que en su casa tenia bisagras en las herramientas de su padre, así que volvió rápidamente a casa por algunas de ellas, junto con unos tornillos, clavos, martillo, desarmador y un serrucho para hacer la puerta, lo puso todo en una mochila junto con unas bolsitas para que no se le callera nada.

Zero:- Que bueno que no hay nadie en casa o se preguntaría que hago con las herramientas.

Cuando regreso de vuelta al lugar, se metió al sótano junto con las tablas y la pintura para ponerse a trabajar, en ese momento recordó.

Zero:-¡Oh! cielos olvide la cinta de medir.

Zero pensó que tenia que volver a casa por la cinta, pero por fortuna encontró una en el cajón de un tocador que se hallaba en el sótano.

Zero:- Bien, ahora a trabajar.

Midió el ancho y el largo del hueco para fabricar la puerta, luego con el marcador, hizo las medidas en las cuatro tablas, tres de ellas las marco con la medida del largo y una con la medida del ancho, Por supuesto las tablas tenia solo un ancho de la tercera parte del hueco de la pared, la ultima tabla la corto por la mitad para tener dos tablillas para unir las otras.

Una vez hecha la puerta pensó en probarla para ver si servía, la puerta encajaba bien, pero quedaba tan a la medida que tal vez no se podría abrir.

Zero:- Cielos, se atora, seria muy difícil abrir la puerta.

Entonces tuvo otra idea.

Zero:- Puedo tapar el hoyo de la pared con otras tablas y pegarlas encima de la puerta que hice, y convertirla la puerta en una puerta de empuje.

Volvió a tomar las medidas del hoyo y luego fabrico una tabla que podría taparlo; con un poco de tela blanca cubrió los bordes para que fuera fácil empujar, y por ultimo la pego con los clavos encima de su otra puerta.

Zero:- Bien, ahora solo falta pegarla a la pared de adentro del hoyo con las bisagras y pintarlo de afuera.

Zero tomo las 2 bisagras y las atornillo en la puerta, después clavo una agarradera en el otro extremo para poder abrir al jalar, por ultimo cubrió el hoyo para ver en que parte debía atornillar las bisagras para que estuviera lista, una vez hecha, la pinto para que se confundiera con la pared.

Zero:- Listo, ahora tengo que regresar a casa.- BRRRG! – Cielos mi estomago, ya tengo hambre, supongo que ya es hora de comer.

Cuando Zero regreso a casa, su mamá le pregunto.

Madre:- ¿Dónde estabas?

El tranquilo respondió.

Zero:- Salí a caminar, pues estaba aburrido- TIZZZZ! Suena el timbre – alguien toca.

Zero fue a ver quien estaba afuera, abrió la puerta y luego.

¿? ¿? ¿?:- ¡Hola Zero! -responde una chica con una estatura casi similar a la de el.

Zero:- Hola Ángel-le respondió a la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos de igual color- Que hay de nuevo.

Ángel es la hermana menor de Zero, tiene una buena vida social y es la más puntual en la escuela como en su llegada a casa.

¿? ¿? ¿?:-¡¿Mama ya es hora de comer?!- dijo una voz gritando desde el segundo piso.

Madre:-¡Siiii!, Ya es hora de comer Zeta.

De las escaleras bajo un chico de casi la misma estatura que Ángel, se trata de su hermano menor, de mismo cabello pero corto y el mismo color de ojos.

Zeta:- ¡Ah! Hola Ángel- dijo de manera muy confiado- ¿Que ¡PASA! hermanita?

Zeta le dice hermanita por que es un poco más alto que Ángel, además de ser más fuerte que Zero.

Zero:- ¿Oye Zeta? ¿Puedes mostrarme tus músculos?

Zeta:- No.

Zero:- Vamos Zeta –dice insistiendo

Zeta:- Nooo Déjame -contesta medio molesto.

Ángel y Zeta son apodos que también adoptaron para seguirle el juego a Zero… El y sus hermanos se sentaron para comer, su mamá les sirve arroz rojo, y todos empezaron a comer, pero el no comió, el estaba emocionado pensando en el sótano que encontró y las cosas que podrá hacer con el.

Madre:- Zero ¿por que no comes?

Zero:-¿Qué? –Se sobresalto – Oh lo siento, estaba pensando.

Ángel:- ¿En que pensabas?

Zero:- Oh nada, solo pensaba lo genial que seria tener una guarida secreta.

Zeta:- ¿Una guarida secreta? –pregunta de forma tranquila.

Zero:- Si, una guarida secreta.

Ángel:- ¿Porque seria genial?

Zero:- responde un poco emocionado -Seria genial tener una guarida secreta, porque podríamos hacer todo lo que queramos, ya saben, construir cosas, diseñar lo que queramos, ocultar lo que queramos, de todo. Seria genial.

Zero:- Tal vez.

Zero:- Mmm…podría ser.

Cuando terminaron de comer Ángel se puso a hacer su tarea, mientras que Zeta se dispuso a jugar sus videojuegos ya que no tiene tareas, pero Zero se dispuso a investigar en la red, que inventos podría utilizar para su beneficio.

A la mañana siguiente después de sus hermanos se fueron a la escuela, el se puso a hacer los quehaceres rápido para salir e ir al sótano abandonado.

Madre:- ¿Zero adonde vas?.

Zero:- Voy a caminar.

Madre:- ¿Porque?

Zero:- Es que… aahhh, me gusta salir a caminar.

Zero:- Está bien cuídate.

Zero se despide y sale de su casa, comienza correr rápido hasta llegar a la entrada del sótano sin que nadie lo vea.

Zero:- Bien es hora de marcarlo.

Marco el móvil como dijo que lo haría cada día hasta que se cumpliera el plazo acordado, después regreso a su casa y su mama le pregunto por que tardo tan poco tiempo, y le contesto que le dieron ganas de correr.

Cada día Zero se levantaba para hacer los quehaceres rápido, y luego se iba al mismo lugar a marcar el móvil.

Ya pasados 5 días, su mama se preguntaba por que se iba a correr después de hacer los quehaceres, ya que aciertas horas se ponía a ver la tele, asi que pensó que se trataba de una rutina de ejercicios, para tener los músculos como su hermano.

Después de 10 días a Zero se le ocurrió hacer entrenamientos de fuerza psíquica, por que su gran sueño es tener la capacidad de poder volar, aunque parecía un sueño imposible no le importaba intentarlo.

Han pasado 15 días desde que encontró el sótano, Zero no dejaba de emocionarse de que faltaran tan solo 5 días para que se convirtiera en su guarida secreta.

Zero:- Que bien falta poco tiempo para que sea oficial.

Ángel y Zeta se preguntaban por que estaba tan animado, y decidieron preguntarle a su mama que le pasaba.

Ángel:- Mamá, ¿Que le pasa a Zero?

Madre:- Bueno Zero, ha estado saliendo a correr todos los días.

Zeta:-¿Por qué sale a correr?

Madre:- No lo se, pero parece ser que le gusta, por que inclusive no ha visto la televisión.

A Zeta le pareció extraño de que Zero no haya visto la televisión, ya que gusta mucho los programas que suelen pasar a ciertas horas.

Ya pasaron los 20 días de plazo, lo que significa, que el sótano se convirtió en su guarida secreta, en ese día Zero llego mas tarde de lo que su mamá acostumbraba.

Madre:- ¿A donde fuiste?

Zero:- Pueeeessss… fui a jugar al parque y a darme una vuelta por el pueblo.

Madre:-¡Y ahora! ¿Por qué decidiste salir a perderte en la calle?

Zero:- Quise salir, porque me comenzó a gustar eso de salir como lo hacen los jóvenes.

Madre:- Hijo, habla bien, repetiste una palabra en una misma oración.

Zero:- Oh, lo siento, estaba emocionado.

Madre:- Esta bien, solo ten mucho cuidado, y procura fijarte por ambos lados antes de cruzar.

Zero:- Lo se mamá, Lo se.

Zero:- Bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Un equipo inesperado**

Al siguiente día, Zero regreso a su nueva guarida, a implementar los inventos que investigo en la red, uso parte de las maquinas viejas para crear primero un generador, que le proveería de energía eléctrica, ya que si activaba los swithes, la compañía eléctrica notaria el consumo de electricidad de un lugar, alguna casa o local, que normalmente no llega a consumir.

Cinco horas le tomo construir el generador, después pasaron tres horas para que terminar de limpiar y acomodarla, dado que lo dejo incompleto ayer, por que como no tenia luz no podía acomodar todo.

Zero:- ¡Fiuu!, Que bueno que termine.

Zero miro al reloj de la pared que ajusto, ya eran las 5:00 de la tarde.

Zero:- ¡Oh cielos! Ya paso la hora de comer, debo regresar a casa de inmediato.

Apago el generador y se dispuso a irse lo más rápido que pudo, al regresar sus hermanos ya habían llegado.

Ángel:- ¿Donde estuviste toda la tarde?

Zero:- EEhh, paseando en la calle, nada más.

Zeta:- ¿Nada mas paseando en la calle?

Zero:- Si, porque ya me canse de estar en casa todo el tiempo, asi que decidí que debía salir más a menudo.

Ángel y Zeta les parecía extraño que su hermano mayor, saliera a pasear, ya que a el no le gusta eso.

Madre:- Todos siéntense a comer.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa para comer, pero Ángel y Zeta todavía se preguntaban a donde había salido Zero.

Zeta:- Ángel, ¿tu que piensas?

Ángel:- ¿De que?

Zeta:- ¿Qué en donde estuvo Zero?

Ángel:- Ah, no se.

Zeta:- Pues parece algo extraño.

Ángel:- ¿Por qué?

Zeta:- Bueno, Zero no suele salir de casa.

Ángel:- No, a mi no me parece extraño, después de todo, el ya necesitaba salir a relajarse como los demás.

Zeta:- A mi si, primero, mamá dijo que siempre se apresuraba a hacer los quehaceres para salir a correr, y ahora ayer y hoy, el decide irse a pasear a la calle y llegar mas tarde.

Ángel:- Mmm, puede ser.

Ángel y Zeta dejaron la conversación para seguir comiendo, y después, hacer las tareas de la escuela, mientras que Zero espera al siguiente día para inventar construir y hacer lo que quiera en su guarida.

Pasaron cinco días y Zero llegaba a casa a las 5:00 de la tarde, su mama no le preocupaba a donde iba, siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado, aunque a Ángel y a Zeta parecía sospechoso a donde iba, pensaban que estará haciendo allá afuera.

Otros cinco días pasaron y Zero seguía llegando a las 5:00, Ángel y Zeta tenían curiosidad a donde iba, un día que no fueron a la escuela porque se les hizo muy tarde, trataron de seguir a Zero para saber a donde iba y que hacia, pero por desgracia se les perdió, estuvieron toda la mañana buscándolo hasta que se hizo tarde, cuando volvieron a casa Zero ya había llegado.

Madre:- ¿A donde fueron? –pregunto su mamá algo preocupada.

Zeta:- Ahh pasear –respondió Zeta casi sin pensar.

Madre:- ¿Y porque?

Ángel:- Queríamos acompañar Zero pero lo perdimos.

Madre:- Zero, ¿Por qué dejaste solos a tus hermanos? Debiste haberles dejado acompañarte.

Zero:- Yo no sabia que me estaban siguiendo.

Madre:- ¿Cómo que no sabias?

Zero:- Así es, salí a pasear rápidamente sin mirar a atrás, lo cual ellos me perdieron de vista y ya no pudieron encontrarme.

Madre:- Zeta, Ángel, sino pudieron encontrar a su hermano ¿por que no regresaron al instante?

Zeta:- Por que ya estando afuera quisimos darnos la vuelta.

Ángel:- ¡Si!, así es.

Madre:- Me tenían un poco preocupada, se fueron sin decir nada, Al principio pensé que se habían ido a acompañar a Zero, y luego cuando el llega, dice que no estaban con el, quise esperarme un momento y después íbamos a salir a buscarlos.

Ángel:- Lo siento mamá –se disculpa tranquilamente.

Zeta:- ¡Si! Lo siento –se disculpa un poco apresurado.

Después de disculparse, todos se dispusieron a comer, y después llamaron por teléfono a sus compañeros de escuela para pedir la tarea, luego en la escuela pedirían los apuntes de la escuela, ellos pensaron que deberían seguirlo bien sin perderlo de vista, el próximo día que no haya clases o que pudieran ir, en los fines de semana no pueden por que Zero se levanta a las 5:00 am y regresa a las 7:00 u 8:00 am, a esas horas Ángel y Zeta no pueden levantarse, por el cansancio de levantarse temprano y/o las tares de la escuela.

En las horas en las que Zero estaba en la guarida, además de construir los inventos que investigo en internet, también se dedicaba a pensar en formas o rutinas de entrenamiento, para desarrollar capacidad física y mental, investigaba en la red practicas de psicoquinesia, los analiza para saber cuales son las mejores practicas, después los organizaba en la rutina junto al ejercicio físico, y por ultimo los anota todo en un cuaderno, para que sea su agenda o guía de entrenamiento.

Zero:-¡Fiuu! –suspira –Si que he estado trabajando mucho, hice una bobina tesla de 2 metros, y un superladron de Julios, aunque no parece demasiado, pero nunca antes había tenido el valor de construirlos, y estoy también con mis rutinas de entrenamiento, ahora trato de construir un rayo eléctrico y magnético, y también un panel reflector que pueda desviar el disparo del rayo, y además des las ondas de radio.

Zero se sentía emocionado, tiene el valor de poder hacer lo que más quería hacer, por que tiene libertad en su propio espacio, donde nadie le dice lo que tiene que hacer y nadie le dice lo que no tiene que hacer, pero sus hermanos querían averiguar a donde va.

Un día Ángel y Zeta se preparaban para seguir a Zero a donde fuera, el día de mañana viernes pero sin que se diera cuenta, pues tienen un día libre de clases.

Zeta:- Bien, cuando terminemos rápido nuestros quehaceres, -dice ablando en voz baja – saldremos a fuera antes que Zero y después cuando el salga, le seguiremos.

Ángel:- Ssssssi, pero no agarres de esa manera me duele. –le responde mientras Zeta la abrazaba fuerte por el cuello.

Zeta:- ¡Lo siento! –se disculpa con voz rápida.

Llegando el día de mañana, Ángel y Zeta se levantan diez minutos antes que Zero, empiezan hacer sus quehaceres, su mamá y Zero se levantan y se ponen a desayunar.

Madre:- ¡Chicos, bajen a desayunar!

Sin respuesta Zero también los llama.

Zero:- Ángel y Zeta bajen a desayunar.

Ambos:- ¡Ya vamos!

Bajando cinco minutos después, les preguntan.

Madre:- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Zeta:- Estábamos haciendo nuestros quehaceres.

Madre:- ¿Y por que tan temprano?

Ángel:- Para no hacer nada el resto de la tarde.

Madre:- Esta bien.

Terminando de desayunar, se pusieron a terminar los quehaceres, pero antes de terminar su mamá sale a unas compras con una de las vecinas, así que los tres se quedaron solos, Ángel y Zeta terminaron los quehaceres, y dejaron un recado antes de salir para que su mamá la vea, y dice: mamá salimos a pasear con Zero, atentamente Ángel y Zeta, procuraron pegarlo con un imán en el refri con la cara en blanco descubierta, por que Zero no suele revisar los recados, pero llega a notar los mensajes que puedan ser relevantes.

Ángel:- Vamos con la vecina de enfrente.

Zero:- Muy bien.

Después de terminar los quehaceres se dispuso a salir, cerró la puerta con llave, sin preocuparle sus hermanos, por que también sacaron sus llaves, y a escondidas, sus hermanos lo ven cuando sale y se disponen a seguirlo.

Ángel:- ¡Vamos! no debemos perderlo de vista.

Zero sale por la puerta de la privada en la que viven, y se dispone a correr, y sus hermanos lo siguieron.

Zeta:- ¿A donde va con tanta prisa?

Ángel:- No, lo, se –responde muy agitada.

Ya llegando a la papelería, lo pierden de vista.

Zeta:- ¿Dónde esta? –dijo un poco molesto.

Ángel:- No lo veo.

¡TRASH! TRASH! ¡TRASH! ¡TRASH!

Ángel:- ¿Que fue eso?

En el momento de escuchar el ruido, fueron rápido al lugar en donde fue, unas cubetas de metal apiladas en forma de pirámide que estaban en el callejo se habían caído, pero, notaron algo mas que las cubetas.

Zeta:- ¡Ah! Me pareció ver a alguien metiéndose en los arbustos.

Ángel:- Si yo también lo vi.

Se asomaron a los arbustos.

Zeta:- ¡Eh! Aquí no hay nada solo un hueco en la pared.

Ángel:- Si que extraño.

Se acercan a examinar, hasta que…

Ángel:- ¡GUAU! Que hiciste –responde asombrada.

Zeta:- No lo se, solo lo empuje.

Ángel examina la pared.

Ángel:- ¡Ah! Mira, parece una puerta muy pequeña.

Zeta:- Si, es cierto y también hay escaleras, además, se ve luz allá abajo, debemos ver que hay.

Ángel:- Pero puede ser peligroso.

Zeta:- No te preocupes solamente nos asomaremos.

Ambos bajan a hurtadillas sin hacer ruido, y al asomarse ven Zero de espaladas construyendo su rayo.

Ángel:- Zero, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Zero se sobresalto del susto, miro hacia atrás, y vio a Ángel y a Zeta en la entrada, sorprendido les pregunto en tono bastante molesto.

Zero:- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Ángel:- Lo mismo te pregunto.

Zero:- Esta es mi guarida secreta.

Zeta:- ¿Tu guarida secreta? –pregunta algo confundido.

Zero:- ¡Si! Encontré este lugar hace un mes, aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien.

Ángel:- ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

Zero:- Bueno, verán.

Zero les explica como encontró el lugar, les dijo lo que es y lo que ha estado haciendo el, pero sus hermanos se quedaron algo inquietados.

Ángel:- Entonces, cuando hablaste de tener una guarida secreta, ¡¿hablabas en serio?!

Zero:- Si, así es.

Zeta:- Pues con razón llegabas tarde.

Ángel:- ¡¿Por que no le dijiste a mamá o a nosotros de este lugar?! –pregunto enojada.

Zero:- Por que, aquí hago lo que quiera, es como mi santuario de la soledad, aquí puedo hacer lo que no me atrevía hacer, construir maquinas, entrenar, pensar en los inventos que podría yo realizar solo con intentarlo, lo que sea, aquí nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer u obligaciones de los que tengo que hacer.

Ángel:- Pero alguien va encontrar este lugar tarde o temprano.

Zero:- No lo creo, nadie ha encontrado este lugar en 60 años, ni en el periodo de los 20 días que marque, antes de convertirlo en mi guarida.

Ángel:- Pero que hay de la electricidad, el dueño de la papelería notara de que su consumo de electricidad aumento.

Zeta:- Si, va querer revisar el porque.

Zero:- Para eso esta el generador y las baterías de auto, no iba dejar que me descubrieran.

Ángel:- Aun así Zero, van descubrir este lugar tarde o temprano, alguien te va seguir, va encontrar este lugar, lo clausuran y después que.

Zero:- Nadie va encontrarlo.

Zero les responde de forma bastante confiado, mientras Ángel seguía refunfuñando de que lo descubrirían.

Zeta:- Por cierto Zero, ¿que es lo que estas haciendo? –pregunta mientras examinaba el rayo.

Zero:- Estoy haciendo un rayo eléctrico y magnético.

Ángel:- ¿Qué no es un rayo electromagnético?

Zero:-Si y no, por que este lanza un rayo eléctrico para electrificar, y un rayo magnético para atraer y repeler metales.

Después de mostrarles el rayo que trata de construir, Ángel piensa saber si sus proyectos van a funcionar por lo comprometido que esta, y después…

Zeta:- Oye Zero ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Zero:- Bueno, aun no esta terminado, lo hice basándome en los experimentos de la bobina Tesla.

Ángel:- ¿Estas seguro de que va a funcionar Zero? –le pregunta algo intrigada.

Zero:- No estoy seguro, pero aun así voy a intentarlo, investigo en la red, los libros, y quiero procurar que funcione.

Ángel:- Esta bien, quiero ayudar.

Zero:- ¿Y por que? –le pregunta algo confundido.

Ángel:- Es por que quiero saber, que tanto se puede hacer, después de todo es como un laboratorio ¿no?, donde puedes experimentar, inventar, descuida no le diré a mamá, pero quiero venir cuando quiera, Y tu Zeta ¿que piensas?

Zeta:- ¿Yo? nada, hay ustedes sabrán.

Ángel:- ¿Pero que vas a hacer si no estamos en casa?

Zeta:- Mmm, pues jugar videojuegos, ver la tele, mmm… aunque me daría me daría algo de curiosidad… bueno esta bien, yo también ayudare, después de todo me voy aburrir mucho preguntándome que hacen.

Zero:- Bien ¡Bien!, –les responde un poco molesto –pueden venir a la guarida cuando quieran, pero procuren guardar esto en secreto sin que nadie los descubra, y ayudarme con los proyectos que tenga ok… Ah una cosa mas, lo que se haga aquí se hará como yo digo, no espera, ¿ah como seria?, ¿como seria?, mmm… ya se, lo que se haga aquí, en parte debemos ponernos de acuerdo, no queremos que ocurra un error, como destruir una de las paredes que podría demoler este lugar, o que levantemos sospechas de lo que hacemos, ¿entendieron?

Ambos:- Si claro entendimos.

Después de aceptar los términos se ponen a trabajar en el rayo, pasaron horas mientras seguían trabajando hasta que dieron las 5:00, todos regresaron a casa, y al llegar su mamá les pregunto en donde estaban, todos contestaron que se habían ido a caminar y a jugar, aunque su mamá leyó el recado de los chicos, se asusto un poco por que dejaron la casa sola.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Una solución y un último proyecto**

Zero, Ángel y Zeta, se la pasaban día tras día, casi toda la tarde trabajado en el rayo, pero no en los fines de semana, porque el papá se encuentra en casa, y por lo tanto el saldría a buscarlos para darles un aviso o algo por el estilo, Zero termina los quehaceres temprano y se va a la guarida, a continuar con el proyecto, mientras espera a sus hermanos, pero también el continuaba con su rutina de entrenamiento.

Zeta llega a casa desde su escuela a las 1:15 de la tarde y luego se va a la guarida para ayudar a Zero, después Ángel llega casa a las 3:00 de la tarde y también se va a la guarida para ayudar a sus hermanos, aunque ella solo trabaja dos horas, pero se encarga mas de la parte de diseño y estructura en la guarida o durante sus ratos libres en la prepa, se pone a diseñar planos del invento para pueda funcionar, cada error que haya en el invento, lo corrige en el plano y lo rediseña.

Zero:- Cielos, esto es muy difícil.

Zeta:- Ni modo que fuera fácil.

Ángel:- Oye, no te quejes tu eres el que tuvo la idea de hacer esto –le responde en un tono fuerte.

Zero:- Si, si, lo se, lo se.

En el invento, usaban algunas piezas que encontraban en basureros, callejones, o los compraban, no siempre se encuentra lo que se necesita el la guarida.

Paso una semana y media y el rayo solamente disparaba electricidad, la función de disparar un rayo magnético todavía no estaba listo, manejar el magnetismo es mas difícil que manipular la electricidad, se necesitaba encontrar la forma de concentrar y manipularlo, en casa a las 8:00 p.m los tres se preguntaban que es lo que se necesita para que funcione.

Zero:- ¿Qué será lo que le falta?.

Zeta:- Mmm, ¿imanes?

Ángel:- Imanes ya tiene.

Zeta:- Le faltara carga.

Zero:- No Zeta, lo que le falta es algo que manipule las cargas negativa y positiva, para que de esa manera pueda atraer o repeler los metales, y si es posible hasta repeler los rayos.

Ángel:- Pues no lo se Zero, yo pienso que necesita mas que eso, por que manipular las cargas ya es posible, y aunque el rayo genere carga positiva y negativa independiente no creo que sea posible que genere la fuerza magnética que deseamos, a lo mucho puede que repela el disparo de otro rayo, pero que ambos disparen la misma carga positiva o negativa.

Zero:- suspira -Si, creo tienes razón Ángel.

A la mañana siguiente sin tener clases por algunas razones en la prepa y la secu, los tres sin tener idea de como hacer que funcione, decidieron construir otros dos rayos, pensaron que re modificar el primero podría dejar de funcionar, así que con los planos del rayo original, no tardaron mas de tres horas en construirlo, la teoría Ángel fue acertada sobre la repulsión, pero aun así no pudieron hacer un disparo magnético, apenas generaba una onda corta para atraer los metales como un imán, intentaron el otro proyecto del panel reflector, pero tampoco funcionó, entonces los dejaron hasta se les ocurriera una idea.

Con los proyectos sin continuar, no se les ocurrían nuevos inventos, hasta que en un fin de semana que sus padres salieron, se fueron a la guarida a pensar que hacer.

Zero:- ¿Que podemos hacer? No se me ocurre nada.

Ángel:- Tú eres el que tenia la idea de hacer cualquier invento, y ahora te quedaste en blanco.

Zero:- Lo siento, yo solo pensaba en construir el rayo y el reflector, yo no pensaba en otros inventos.

Zeta:- Pues deberías, tú querías ser el inventor e inventar muchas cosas.

Zero:- Siii, no se que hacer.

Después de tanto pensar.

Ángel:- Tengo sed.

Zero:- Yo también, no tomamos nada desde que salimos, ni siquiera empacamos agua.

Zeta:- Creo deberíamos volver a casa.

Zero:- Si tienes razón, quiero preparar agua de limón y naranja, aunque es un poco difícil sin el exprimidor de limones esta roto…-suspira –necesitaría poder construir uno.

En ese momento Zero se le ocurrió una idea.

Zero:- Eso es, hay construir un exprimidor para limones, no espera… un procesador de bebidas automático, que prepare bebidas de las que queramos con solo darle los ingredientes, ¡GUAU!, por que no lo pensé antes.

Zeta:- Tal vez por que nunca se te ocurrió.

Ángel:- Creo que es una buena idea, aunque el nombre me suena extraño.

Comenzaron a construirlo y lo terminaron en dos para poder irse a probarlo, después a Zero se le ocurrió que deberían hacer inventos, que les permita relajarse mientras trabajan, con esa sugerencia se pusieron a trabajar, combinaron tarjetas de circuitos de aparatos digitales, aunque no sabían muy bien como manejarlos, pero era suficiente para hacer; sillones reclinables con masaje para la espalda y los pies, un aire acondicionado y una maquina para servir frituras, tardaron una semana en hacerlos y con ellos, les ayuda a quitar la tensión por trabajar y estudiar, pero de repente a Zero no le era suficiente los inventos que hicieron, el quería completar los proyectos que habían que dejaron, el tenia algo planeado para ellos, y cada noche se la pasaba pensando, estudiando e investigando.

Zero:- ¿Qué les faltara?... ¿Qué les faltara?... algo les falta… pero que será.

Una mañana de sábado Zero decidió irse a caminar para darse ideas de lo que necesita, mientras el caminaba por los pastos verdes del parque, piso algo con el cual casi se resbala.

Zero:- ¿Que será esto?

Zero se acerco a examinarla.

Zero:- Mmm, es como una piedra negra, parece obsidiana, y tiene el tamaño de mi puño.

Después vio algo que brillaba y lo fue a revisar, era otra piedra, pero este era de cuarzo blanco opaco, luego encontró otras tres piedras diferentes; una de color violeta transparente, otra que parecía ser ámbar de color marrón, y la ultima parecía un péndulo transparente de un largo de cuatro centímetros.

Zero:- Esto puede servirme.

Zero se llevo las piedras para utilizarlas en los inventos, pero pensó que deberá usarlas mañana, por que sus padres saldrán a tomar misa y suelen tardan mucho, se las guardo en una bolsa de plástico que lleva en el bolsillo, y las oculto en un lugar para que no las vieran hasta estar en la guarida.

A la mañana siguiente, Zero y sus hermanos salieron directo hacia la guarida donde le mostro las piedras.

Ángel:- ¿Qué son?

Zero:- Creo que es una piedra de obsidiana, un cuarzo blanco, cuarzo violeta, piedra de ámbar y no se de que sea este, puede ser un péndulo cuarzo blanco transparente.

Zeta:- Pues si, eso parece –dijo mientras sostenía el péndulo en su mano.

Zero:- Bien es hora de trabajar.

Ambos:- ¿En que?

Zero:- Pienso usarlos en los rayos y panel reflector.

Zero conecto las piedras con uno de sus rayos, al probarlo genero una fuerza magnética, pero no funcionaba bien, por que los metales comenzaron a moverse de forma extraña y rápidamente, se atraían y se repelían hacia rayo y entre ellos.

Ángel:- ¿Qué paso?

Zero:- Parece que funciono.

Zeta:- Si, pero no de la forma que tu querías.

Zero:- Lo se Zeta.

Zero pensó que fue lo que sucedió con el rayo, quito el péndulo transparente para ver que pasaba y el resultado fue el mismo, pero con un patrón diferente los metales se movían mas lento, entonces fue cuando pensó que cada piedra da un efecto diferente, probo partiendo las piedras en pedazos y refinarlas al tamaño y forma del péndulo transparente, una vez acabado consiguió tres cristales de cada uno y un pedazo sobrante, cuando puso el cristal de obsidiana en la punta del rayo, vio que el disparo atraía metales, luego lo probo con el de cuarzo blanco y este los repelía, después fue el de ámbar, hizo que los metales se magnetizaran, siguió con el cuarzo violeta pero este no generaba fuerza magnética, sino que el cristal comenzó a brillar, y después disparo un tiro muy potente que era tres veces mayor de lo normal, por ultimo utilizo el de cuarzo transparente pero no paso nada, y quiso refinarlo un poco, pero era muy duro, mas duro que los demás parecía de diamante, pero decidió debían enfocarse primero en el rayo.

Colocaron los cuatro cristales en el rayo en forma de una garra de tres dedos, el de obsidiana, de cuarzo blanco y el de ámbar, los pusieron en las tres puntas y el de cuarzo violeta lo pusieron en el centro, modificaron el rayo para dividir la energía en los cuatro cristales, con cuatro palancas y swiths que controlan la cantidad de energía que se concentra en los cristales, y el circuito que los combina.

Primero probo la obsidiana y el cuarzo blanco en una cuchara, aumentando y disminuyendo la energía de los dos, la cuchara se movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre la mesa tambaleándose y al utilizar los swiths que los combinan este se quedaba fijo, se podía mover por donde sea inclusive levitándolo, al agregar el de ámbar con los otros dos sin los swiths, se tiene el mismo efecto de moverlo a donde sea que cuando se combinaban los dos, y al activar los swiths la cuchara ya no se movía, aun cuando mueve las palancas independientemente o juntas, en lugar de eso la cuchara no podía acercarse al rayo, y los tres se preguntaban que pasa.

Ángel:- Que extraño, ¿Por qué solamente repeliendo?

Zeta:- Pues no tiene sentido.

Zero:- No es que este repeliendo, pareciera que un muro no deja pasar los metales…miren.

Zero lanza la cuchara al frente del rayo, y este rebota como si hubiera chocado con una pared invisible.

Zero:- Lo ven.

Ángel:- Si, parece como si un escudo, protegiera el rayo.

Zeta:- Jeje, esto es divertido –dice mientras le arroja metales al rayo.

Zero:- Tal vez sea un escudo magnético, producto de combinar con el péndulo de ámbar, puede que también haga algo más.

Zero manipula el escudo magnético con las palancas, descubre que puede doblarlo para cubrir completamente el rayo, o cualquier otro objeto como si lo encerraran en una esfera, además de proteger contra los metales, también puede retener un disparo del rayo eléctrico, y si lo combina con el cuarzo violeta lo hace mas fuerte.

Zero:- ¡QUÉ BIEN! ahora podremos hacer los reflectores, digo el panel reflector

Ángel:- Eso parece.

Zeta:- Si más o menos.

Con los cristales que sobraban, modificaron los demás rayos para que hicieran lo mismo, y con los pedazos que quedaban de las piedras, completaron el panel reflector en forma de un cuadrado cóncavo, podían ser capaces de reflejar los disparos de los rayos como un espejo, el disparo eléctrico era desviado como la luz y el disparo magnético podía hacer que se pudieran controlar los metales como un control remoto de tv situado frente a un espejo, además de que podía evitar que las ondas de radio, sean recibidas por un receptor como si fuera una pared muy gruesa.

Ángel:- Vaya Zero parece ser, que hemos completado tus proyectos.

Zeta:- Si hermano, y mira ya van hacer la una, mamá y papa deben estar a punto de regresar.

Zero:- Si, ahora que tengo los rayo y el reflector, estoy seguro que podre hacer el portal que tanto he pensado en como funcionaria.

Ángel:- ¿Portal?

Zeta:- ¿Qué portal Zero?

Zero:- Un portal para viajar a otra dimensión.

Ángel y Zeta se miraron extrañados, por que hacer un portal a otro mundo, es algo ficticio, y casi imposible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: El bosque misterioso**

A la mañana siguiente mientras los hermanos de Zero estaban en la escuela, el se dedicaba a diseñar planos y la estructura del portal, construyo otras 3 bobinas tesla y superladrones de julios, por que la cantidad de energía que se requerirá será enorme, la ideas es, que las bobinas multiplicaran la potencia de energía, los ladrones canalizaran los rayos liberados de las bobinas, y con los rayos eléctrico/magnético y el reflector concentraran toda la energía, de esa manera se deberá rasgar la tela del espacio y el tiempo.

-Bien, el diseño creo que esta listo, pero… no estoy seguro que funcione es muy arriesgado, además mi péndulo no hace nada, solo cambio los efectos por no tener el mismo tamaño que las demás piedras antes de refinarlas.

El péndulo de cuarzo blanco transparente lo ato por un extremo con una cuerda de piola negra, y se lo puso como un collar con una abertura un poco mas ancha que su cabeza.

Zero:- Bueno, debería comenzar a construir lo antes posible.

Sus hermanos regresaron de la escuela y vieron a Zero construyendo el portal.

Ángel:- ¿Tienes la idea de construirlo?

Zero:- Si, yo siempre quería construir un portal para viajar a otros mundos, ver cosas imposibles lo que haya, ya tengo el diseño y lo estoy construyéndolo.

Zeta:- Cielos hermano, esto puede ser demasiado –dijo viendo los planos.

Ángel:- Déjame verlos –dijo mientras arrebatándole los planos –Zero, esto parece solo un invento improvisado, no sabes como funciona puede ser peligroso.

Zero:- Lo se, pero aun así quiero hacerlo, no tienen que participar en esto de todas maneras es mi afición.

Ángel:- ¿Estas seguro de esto?, es un gran riesgo.

Zero:- Si, estoy seguro.

Ángel:- Bien, hare y te ayudare, pero lo que pase será tu responsabilidad, entendido.

Zero:- Si.

Ángel:- Y tu Zeta.

Zeta:- No hay otra cosa que hacer, así que… también ayudare.

Zero:- Entonces, construiremos el portal, y haremos que funcione.

Ambos:- Si si, esta bien.

Los tres se dispusieron a fabricarlo, las piezas que requerían eran muy grandes y difíciles de conseguir, tuvieron que recurrir en buscar piezas en lugares donde visitan a sus parientes, viajes familiares, etc. Tardaron alrededor de 3 meses en terminarlo.

Zero:- Listo, mañana sábado probaremos el portal.

Ángel:- Si, pero aun así pienso que es muy peligroso.

Zeta:- Vamos hermanita, ya lo hicimos y hay que usarlo por todo nuestro esfuerzo.

Llego el sábado, era una noche tormentosa, no había lluvia pero se escuchaban unos truenos bastante fuertes, el portal estaba listo para ser activado, conectaron los ladrones a unos pararrayos, con la intención atraer la increíble fuerza eléctrica de un rayo de la tormenta al caer, el riesgo podría ser una explosión catastrófica, pero los materiales de los que hecho el aro de casi 2 metros, los ladrones y las bobinas, deberían resistir.

Zero:- Bien es momento de activarlo –dijo bastante emocionado.

Ángel:- Zero, estamos arriesgando mucho –dijo bastante preocupada.

Zero:- Lo se, pero hay que hacerlo.

Encendieron el portal, el aro parecía un superladron gigante, los tres rayos eléctrico/magnético los pusieron en una posición triangular, para disparar en el centro del portal y que se concentrara nada mas ahí, en un rayo combinaron los cuatro cristales, en los otros dos combinaron los tres cristales el de obsidiana, cuarzo blanco y ámbar, el de cuarzo violeta se uso para que disparara el rayo eléctrico pero con polaridades iguales para que se repelieran, las bobinas se pusieron en forma cuadrada alrededor del portal, parte de los rayos que expelían iban directo al centro del portal y la otra parte era absorbida por los ladrones, el portal comenzó a generar una bola eléctrica que emitía ondas de radio, los cuales con el reflector lo redirigía hacia el, esto ocasionaba que la bola eléctrica comenzara a vibrar, pero se veía inestable, hasta que.

¡CRRASSH!

Ángel:- ¿Qué fue eso?

Zero:- Un rayo cayo, y esta sobre cargando el portal.

Zeta:- ¡OH NO! ¡VA EXPLOTAR!

La bola eléctrica libero una serie de rayos devastadores, estaba apunto de explotar, hasta que uno de los rayos golpeo el péndulo Zero, este comenzó a brillar y el rayo fue redirigido a la bola eléctrica, esta exploto pero sin expenderse tanto, y luego se comprimió hasta generar un vórtice que jalaba a Zero a sus hermanos, parecía un agujero negro que aspiraba todo.

Zero:-¡CIELOS! ¡Debemos apagarlo!

Ángel:- No podemos esta fuera de control.

Zeta:- ¡Debemos cubrirnos!

Fueron a cubrirse pero Zero fue jalado por el vórtice.

Zero:- ¡AAAAHH!

Ambos:- ¡ZEEROOOO!

Zero sentía que se caía al abismo y después una luz brillante lo cegó hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Zero:- Ahh…. ¿Qué paso? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?

Zero termino en un lugar oscuro y siniestro.

Zero:- Esto, parece un bosque… mmm… Que extraño, este bosque es muy extraño no parece normal.

El se levanta.

Zero:- ¡AAH! ¡AAH! – ¡PUM! Se cae de espalda– ¿Porque no me puedo levantar?

Y lo vuelve a intentar.

Zero:- ¡AAH! – ¡PUM! Cae de rodillas, casi -¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué no me puedo levantar?

Zero mira se voltea para mirar sus piernas.

Zero:- ¿Qué?

Zero ve que ya no tiene piernas, sino unas patas de caballo.

Zero:- ¡AAAAAAAHHHH! ¡¿Qué le paso a mis piernas?! ¡¿Qué le paso a mis manos?! ¡¿Qué me esta pasando?!

Entonces ve un charco y se acerca arrastrándose para ver su reflejo.

Zero:- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡¿Qué me paso?! ¡Soy un caballo! Espera mi voz, es diferente.

La voz de Zero se escuchaba como la de un niño, trato volver a pararse en dos patas, pero aun así perdió el equilibrio y fue a chocar contra un árbol de espaldas mientras trataba no caer.

Zero:-¡AUGH! Cielos, ¿Por qué me paso esto? ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?! lo único que recuerdo, fue el vórtice que me jalo hacia el y después, y después,… Aaaahh… no lo recuerdo, de hecho no recuerdo nada, ¡no recuerdo nada!, ni mi vida, ni mi familia, ¡nada!, solo recuerdo que soy humano y que mi nombre es, cual es mi nombre, ¡así! Zero, mi nombre es Zero.

Decidió pararse en cuatro y verse así mismo.

Zero:- MMM, mi piel es de color bige, mi cabello esta largo y alborotado como siempre, es de color negro medio castaño al… igual que la cola como recuerdo, o algo así, la estatura que tengo es muy baja, mucho mas baja que un caballo bebe, además me veo muy peculiar, parece que soy un pony… Mmm… Bueno, será mejor que busque una salida de este bosque… Ehh por donde debo ir, por allá o por acá.

Mientras el pensaba hacia donde ir noto algo en el suelo.

Zero:- ¿Que es eso que esta tirado? –Se acerca al objeto- Ahh, ¿acaso es?, ¿mi cuaderno de rutina de entrenamiento?

Trato de levantarlo con sus pezuñas, pero le era casi imposible, hasta que logro sostenerlo y lo examino.

Zero:- Si, no hay duda, es mi cuaderno de rutina, tiene las indicaciones de ejercicios y prácticas de entrenamiento físico y mental… pero, es mas grande de lo que recuerdo, ¿Por qué?, ¿y por que puedo recordar esto?

Zero comienza a comparar su estatura con la de su cuaderno, después de analizarlo detenidamente al igual que su voz, llego a cierta conclusión.

Zero:- A juzgar de que mi estatura es casi dos veces el largo de mi cuaderno, y sin olvidar mi voz, diría que soy un potro de uno años, ¡genial!, no solo soy un poni, si no que además soy un potro d años, -suspira- bueno ya no importa, ahora debo enfocarme en salir de aquí o buscar un refugio.

Sujeto la libreta a su espalda con unas lianas que encontró ya que no tiene ropa, y mientras el caminaba por el bosque, fue pensando que fue lo que le ocurrió, ese tipo de anomalías no son normales a niveles científicos.

Zero:- A ver, llegue aquí convertido en un potro, no recuerdo mi vida, de hecho no recuerdo tampoco como hice el portal, pero si recuerdo mi libreta… Espera... E=mc2 significa energia es igual a masa por velocidad luz al cuadrado, la electricidad y el magnetismo tienen dos cargas, positiva y negativa, física básica, parece que pose todavía tengo algo de mi inteligencia, pero como no recuerdo mi vida, no estoy muy seguro de mis planes o metas.

Conforme camino algo de entre los arboles lo estaba siguiendo con paso sigiloso.

-¡CRAC!

Zero:- ¿Qué fue eso? –dice asustado.

-¡CRAC!

Zero:- ¡¿Quién esta ahí?!

Los sonidos que escucho se acercaban cada vez mas, y entre la oscuridad vio unos grandes ojos amarillos amenazadores.

-¡GRRRR!

Zero:- ¿Qué es eso? –mantuvo guardia mientras se alejaba.

Los ojos que se le acercaban iban acompañados de otros dos pares de ojos amarillos, que lo miran fijamente.

Zero:- ¿Qué son ustedes?

¡GRRRHHH!

Los ojos se acercaron a la luz mostrando a unas enormes bestias.

Zero:- LOBOS, no, son… ¿lobos de madera? –uno de ellos le exhala su aliento- uuuui apesta, –dice mientras se cubre la nariz.

Los lobos parecían estar hechos de ramas y pedazos de arboles, sin dudarlo un momento Zero emprendió la huida, corrió y corrió sin mirar atrás, paso por muchas ramas de arboles, luego paso por una pequeña abertura entre dos arboles, el cual uno de los lobos trato de pasar, pero cocho contra ellos y quedo desarmado con sus partes regadas por el suelo, pero los otros los rodearon para pasar, enfrente del camino, Zero vio a lo lejos una especie de muro de rocas tan grande, que no era posible pasar por encima, en ese momento los lobos lo estaban alcanzando, estando tan cerca del muro Zero pensó en saltarlo e impulsarse en este en otra dirección, justo antes que los lobos lo atraparan logro saltar e impulsarse hacia el lado izquierdo para evadirlos, en el momento también uno de ellos choco y termino como el primero, luego de ver unos arbustos se desplazo a la derecha, el ultimo lobo por poco termina en los arbustos sin embargo logro evitarlo, mientras Zero corría se percato de un precipicio al frente, pensó en detenerse, pero tan cerca de ser atrapado y sin opciones no tuvo otra opción mas que saltar, al igual que el lobo, cayo encima de un tronco que estaba sobre una piedra, de forma que uno de los lados quedaba cerca del risco como un sube y baja de lo que parecía un rio seco bastante grande, tanto en altura como en largo y ancho que se formaba junto al precipicio, y en el lado opuesto se encontraba Zero, justo antes de darse cuenta el lobo cayo encima del lado del tronco opuesto a este e hizo que este fuera lanzado al frente hacia la copa de un árbol enorme, de 15 metros de altura con 5 metros de ancho.

Zero:- Ayyygg, -se levanta respirando agitadamente y se oculta.

Cuando se asomo se sintió a salvo de no verlo, el lobo también termino como los demás, pero su cuerpo se reestruturo y escalo el muro, cuando Zero lo vio salir se oculto para que no lo viera, el lobo al no encontrarlo, regreso por donde vino.

Zero:- suspira aliviado- Que bueno estoy a salvo de esos timber wolves… un momento… ¿timber wolves?, timber wolves, timber wolves, eso es, se les conoce como timber wolves, pero, ¿como lo supe?, y ¿por que siento que antes los vi?... bueno, ya no importa usare este árbol como refugio.

Zero paso la noche arriba en el árbol, el esperaba en la mañana encontrar alguna respuesta de que hacer, ya que sin sus recuerdos, el no sabia a donde tendría que ir o donde y cual es su hogar, así que el se sentía que debía quedarse ahí, para tener siempre un lugar a donde ir o regresar, también porque no conoce el bosque, en donde se encuentra y las sorpresas que le aguardaban, y por lo tanto el árbol es el único lugar seguro.

A la mañana siguiente Zero decidió buscar comida, oculto su libreta en un agujero en el árbol y bajo de el por las lianas, aunque le costaría trabajo subir por la pared de tierra que conecta con el rio, desde su posición en la orilla, hasta el precipicio de donde el salto tiene la misma altura que el árbol.

Zero: Cielos que voy a hacer, ¿Cómo podre subir por ahí?... Mmm, debo encontrar otro camino.

Observo el lugar en donde se encuentra, el sitio parecía un gran agujero en la tierra o mas bien un valle pequeño semi rectangular, todo el fondo esta cubierto de pasto, y con el árbol cerca de una de las paredes de tierra en el lado opuesto de donde esta Zero, el terreno media aproximadamente mas de 150x150 metros, y el rio con el que cruza se extiende a un mas.

Zero:- no hay otro camino, además el rio divide mucho la tierra tanto abajo como arriba…Tal vez podría usar algunas lianas del árbol, y poder lazarlo con uno de esos arboles de arriba.

Zero arranco dos lianas con la boca, las amarro entre si y luego amarro un extremo a una piedra, después lo sujetó con sus dientes y comenzó a girar para un lanzamiento de martillo, la primera lanzada fallo así que lo intento otra vez girando mas rápido, pero volvió a fallar y lo intento otra vez pero girando con todo lo que pudo, y esta vez lo logro pero quedo muy mareado, tanto que no pudo recuperarse por un buen rato.

Zero:- Aaaaah aaaaah, mi cabeza. Bien, ahora que la liana esta sujeta a la rama ¿Cómo la trepare?... –mientras piensa nota algo sobresaliendo por la orilla del rio- ¿Qué es?, Creo que es una raíz grande parece un asa, mmm… puedo amarrar el otro extremo de la liana a la raíz y tal vez poder trepar.

Amarro la liana a la raíz y después la trepo colgándose como en un tendedero, con las patas delanteras usándolas como gancho, las traseras cruzándolas y usando la boca para subir, le dio vértigo mientras trepaba pero logro subir hasta arriba, después desato la liana de la piedra y lo ato muy fuerte al árbol, luego comenzó a buscar comida por el bosque ocultándose entre los arboles sigilosamente, procurando de que los timber wolves no lo pudieran ver ni oír, camino por todas partes buscando, recogió distintos tipos hierbas que fue encontrando y las guardo en unas bolsas hechas de lianas y hojas plátano, siguió buscando y buscando hasta la puesta de sol.

Zero:- Cielos, ya es muy tarde debo regresar ahora, -antes de emprender la retirada vio una pequeña luz entre los arboles- ¿Qué será esa luz? –al acercarse vio unos arboles de manzanas- Guaaauuu, arboles de manzana, espera… estas manzanas son multicolores, como si hubieran sido pintadas por un arco iris.

Zero tomo las manzanas lo más rápido que pudo, pero mientras el cosechaba escucho ruidos y vio que entre los arbustos estaban los timber wolves, emprendió la huida lo mas rápido posible tratando de perderlos, por suerte logro ocultarse entre unos arbustos de espinas y perderlos de vista, de regreso al valle del gran árbol, Zero había atado hojas con lianas en algunos arboles para identificar el camino de vuelta, una vez estando ahí, agarro una rama fuerte para deslizarse por la liana atada entre el árbol y la raíz, después fue hasta el árbol y trepo hasta la copa, abrió sus bolsas y se dispuso a comer, algunas de las hierbas que recogió no le sabían muy bien, pero el disfrutada comer las deliciosas manzanas que encontró, procuro guardar las semillas para después plantarlas, una vez terminando de cenar se dispuso a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: La llegada a Poniville**

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar las manzanas que le quedaban, Zero empezó a plantar en una porción del terreno de 4x100m las semillas que guardo, y como por arte de magia brotaron los manzanos al instante como un trueno, y en una hora dieron fruto, comenzó cosecharlas lo mas rápido que pudo teniendo suficiente alimento para vivir por un tiempo, el resto del terreno lo guardo para plantar otros huertos de comida, ya que no puede depender solo de las manzanas, y a la mañana siguiente después de que los manzanos dieron mas fruto, esta desapareció al instante después de cosechase la mitad de huerto, al parecer sino se cosechan las manzanas antes de cierto tiempo estas desaparecen, y cuando los manzanos vuelven a dar fruto ya no es la misma manzana colorida, sino mas bien manzanas normales.

Zero:-Bueno, después de un mes, los manzanos ya no dan manzanas coloridas o arcoíris o no lo se, bien ahora que tenia que hacer… Ha si ya me acorde tenia que entrenar física y mentalmente.

Zero comenzó a entrenar para fortalecer su cuerpo y su mente, empleo su rutina de entrenamiento y se organizo para que no le faltara nada.

Zero:-Bien, debo aprender la telekinesia, es algo que yo siempre quería aprender o algo así, no importa, debo hacerlo.

Empleo la practica de la telekinesia tratando de mover una hoja, a la primera no lo funciono aunque eso era obvio, siguió tratando de mover la hoja durante las horas sobrantes después de su entrenamiento físico. Su entrenamiento mental con la telekinesia (después del entrenamiento físico) consistía en: una hora de meditación aproximadamente, una hora de visualización de la energía dirigiéndola a cada parte de su cuerpo, una hora de concentración de la energía a su entrecejo o como se diría el tercer ojo, y después el resto tratando de mover la hoja.

Paso semanas entrenando hasta que.

Zero:-La hoja se movió, –lo vuelve a intentar- otra vez se movió, ¡Qué bien!

La hoja se movió como si hubiera sido empujado por aire, pero el con sus patas delanteras puede mover la hoja a donde quiera, como si de sus cascos saliera aire que empuja la hoja.

Zero:-dice emocionado- Debo seguir, para ser capas de mover cosas mas grandes.

Paso semanas y las semanas se convirtieron en meses, hubo días lluviosos donde el tenia que esconderse entre las ramas del árbol para no mojarse, de tantos días que paso para cubrirse de la lluvia el decidió.

Zero:-Construiré un techo, no, una casa o mas bien una choza para cubrirme de la lluvia.

En la mañana empezó construir su choza pero no le resulto, volvió a tratar y no lo logro, ya que solo es un potro de 5 años aproximadamente.

Zero:-¡AAAhhh!, No puedo hacerlo, es muy difícil, y mas con estos cascos.

Se sentó para pensar un momento, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba recordó ciertos conocimientos de matemáticas y ciencias naturales, estos conocimientos le fueron de ayuda para construir su casa. Al terminarla, observo desde el suelo si le quedo bien, se sintió bastante feliz de haberla construido, pero le pareció extraño lo que recordó.

Zero:-¿Por qué recordé mis clases de matemáticas y ciencias naturales? –Levanta su vista hacia la choza- Ahora que lo pienso cuando vi la choza y la manera en que quería construirlo, se me vino a la mente eso. Posiblemente mis recuerdos van regresando con el tiempo o con cada imagen u objeto que veo que este relacionado, pero me falta recordar mas… Bueno, no importa iré acordándome.

Un mes después Zero añadió en su rutina de entrenamiento físico aventurarse en el bosque, para conocer bien el lugar, para no perderse en el bosque, no explora más allá de 5m a la semana, porque así puede recordar regresar al refugio sin problemas. En una de sus exploraciones encontró un rio no muy lejos de donde vive, y se dedico a pescar para comer mientras su huerto le iban brotando manzanas, por que no le alcanzaban, aunque no le gusto mucho el sabor del pescado.

Paso todo un año viviendo solo en el bosque, se dedico siempre a su rutina de entrenamiento de su libreta, con el tiempo se volvió mas fuerte, lo suficiente para defenderse de los timber wolves y otras criaturas con las que cruzaba, también siguió desarrollando su capacidad psíquica pero el no sabia manejarla, apenas si puede empujar una roca que pesa la cuarta parte de su propio peso.

Un día Zero quiso recorrer lugares que todavía no había visto, porque durante todo el año exploro gran parte del bosque, pero todavía le faltaba más.

Zero:- Bueno, esta parte aun no la he explorado, debo memorizarlo bien.

De repente vio una luz a lo lejos.

Zero:- ¿Qué será esta vez?

Camina hacia la luz hasta salir del bosque.

Zero:- Vaya, estoy, fuera del bosque.

Zero salió del bosque a una pradera con pastos verdes, algunos arboles, montañas muy muy lejanas y un camino recto.

Zero:- Ese camino, adonde ira, tal vez me lleve alguna parte-siguió el camino- Guau, un pueblo, no había visto uno desde que llegue al bosque, voy explorarla.

Entro en el pueblo pero para su sorpresa el lugar esta repleto de ponis.

Zero:-Cielos, aquí hay ponis, ponis como yo o eso creo… oiga señor

Le pregunta a un pony de color café con una imagen de un reloj de arena en su costado.

Poni café:- Si pequeño,

Zero:- ¿Qué lugar es este?

Poni café:- ¿Cómo que que lugar es este? Esto es ponyville, ¿en donde crees que estas?

Zero:- Lo siento señor, no soy de por aquí.

Poni café:- ¿En serio?

Zero:- Si en serio, acabo de llegar.

El poni café lo ve por un momento.

Poni café:-Mmm, ahora que lo dices, no creo haberte visto por aquí, ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Zero:-Bueno, yo no tengo padres, vivo solo.

Poni café:-¿Cómo que no tienes padres?

Zero:-Siii, yo no se si tengo, no recuerdo mi vida, y sabe tengo que irme adiós.

Emprendió huida rápida para evitar un dilema.

Zero:- suspira- Que bien que corrí… Bueno, creo que, ¿Qué debería hacer?, Si, conseguir un trabajo, si es que lo consigo necesito dinero para comida, tal vez, remodelaciones a mi choza.

Zero busco trabajo en todas las tiendas del pueblo, pero ninguno quiso dárselo porque era muy joven.

Zero:-dice molesto-¡Cielos!, no puedo conseguirlo soy demasiado pequeño para ellos, pero soy muy fuerte, pero no me bastara.

Mientras camina choca contra alguien.

¿?:- Lo siento, no me fije ¿estas bien?

Zero:- No te preocupes estoy bien.

Zero le responde a un potro rojo de cabello naranja de un tamaño mas grande que el.

Potro rojo:-¡Vaya! no recuerdo haberte visto, ¿eres nuevo?

Zero:- Aahh si, soy nuevo por aquí.

Potro rojo:- Ssip lo veo… y ¿que haces por aquí?

Zero:- Busco trabajo.

Potro rojo:-¿Trabajo?

Zero:-Si, busco trabajo.

Potro rojo:-Nunca había visto alguien como tu buscando trabajo.

Zero:-Pues si, necesito dinero.

Potro rojo:-¿Para que lo necesitas?

Zero:-Pues necesito ganarme la vida.

Potro rojo:-¿Ganarte la vida?,

Zero:-Si.

Potro rojo:-¿Que hay de tus padres?, ¿no te cuidan?

Zero:-No tengo padres, pero no importa puedo cuidarme solo, de hecho me defendí de unos timber wolves camino hacia acá.

Potro rojo:-¿En serio? Los timber wolves son muy peligrosos.

Zero:-A, ¿quieres ver?

Zero le muestra su capacidad lanzando las manzanas de la bolsa, que el potro rojo llevaba arrastrando, las manzanas se esparcieron pero el ágilmente logra reunirlas antes de que toquen el suelo.

Potro rojo:- Guau, eres muy fuerte ágil, a pesar de tu tamaño.

Zero:- ¡Si!, ahora si me disculpas quiero seguir buscando un trabajo.

Se retira para seguir su camino hasta que.

Potro rojo:- ¡Espera!, ¿no pudiste encontrarlo?

Zero:- No, porque me dijeron que soy muy pequeño.

Potro rojo:- ¿Puedes con el trabajo duro?

Zero:- Si, pero siempre que pueda ganar dinero.

Potro rojo:- ¿Porque no vienes conmigo a la granja de mi familia? Tenemos un huerto de manzanas que no estaría mal recibir algo de ayuda.

Zero:- ¿Si podre tener paga?

Potro rojo:- Claro que si, puedo pedírselo a la Abuela Smith.

Zero:- Esta bien, iré contigo.

Potro rojo:- Bien, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Zero:- Soy Zero, me llamo Zero.

Potro rojo:- Soy Big Macintosh, pero me llaman Big Mac.

Zero:-Bien, Big Mac, -hablando en la mente- por que siento que lo conozco.

Mientras caminaban hacia la granja, Zero noto la marca en forma de media manzana verde en el costado de Big Mac.

Zero:- Por cierto, Big Mac, ¿Qué es esa marca en tu costado y por que todos los ponis tiene una?

Big Mac:- Es una cutie mark.

Zero:-¿Una cutie mark?

Big Mac:-Si, ¿no sabes que es una cutie mark?

Zero:-No, no lo se.

Big Mac:-Bueno, la cutie mark es la marca que aparece cuando uno descubre su talento especial.

Zero:-¿Talento especial?

Big Mac:-Si, su talento especial, cuando un poni terrestre, pegaso o unicornio.

Zero:-Espera, ¿hay pegasos y unicornios?

Big Mac:-Si, mira

Dice señalando a dos yeguas: una unicornio y una pegaso.

Zero:-Si, ya las había visto antes pero nunca me fije en el cuerno y las alas, soy un despistado, bueno continua con lo que decías.

Big Mac:-Bien, cuando descubre su talento, la cutie mark aparece simbolizando el talento que pose.

Zero:-Aaaah, ya veo y ¿todos adquieren una?

Big Mac:-Así es.

Zero:-pensando- Posiblemente yo no pueda tener una por ser humano, además por despistado tampoco me percate de que los ponis pueden hablar o tal vez yo pueda hablar con ellos.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la granja.

Big Mac:-Bien, aquí estamos.

El lugar era inmenso, gran parte del terreno era casi puro huerto de manzanas, con una cerca que rodea el lugar, y la entrada se veía un camino que divide una parte del huerto hacia un granero, los dos entran.

Big Mac:- -toca la puerta.

¿?:- ¡Ya voy!

Sale una poni anciana de color verde, cabello blanco y una cutie mark con forma de un pay de manzana.

Poni anciana:- Big Mac, ¿ya hiciste la entrega?

Big Mac:-Nop, ellos salieron, así que no pude entregarlo.

Poni anciana:- Ohh, que mal, oye ¿quien es tu amigo?

Big Mac:- Ah, el es Zero, es nuevo por aquí.

Poni anciana:- Bien, bien, hola soy la Abuela Smith un gusto conocerte bienvenido a Sweet Apple Acres.

Zero:- Ehh gracias, igualmente.

Big Mac:- Zero, busca trabajo, y pensé que podría ayudarnos a cosechar manzanas.

Abuela Smith:-¿En serio? Pero eres muy joven, no creo que soportes el trabajo duro.

Big Mac:-No te preocupes, el es bastante capaz, mira, –dirigiéndose a Zero- ¿podrías patear a uno de esos arboles para tirar las manzanas?

Zero:-¿Patear?

Big Mac:-Sip.

Zero patea uno de los arboles y le tira varias manzanas.

Abuela Smith:-Vaya pequeño, eres bastante fuerte, a pesar de tener, aahhh, ¿que edad tienes?

Zero:-No lo se, 6 años creo.

Abuela Smith:- Jejeje, eres un pequeño mocoso, –dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza a Zero- espero que puedas con todo el trabajo.

Big Mac:-Ven, necesitamos unos botes de madera para recolectar las manzanas.

Zero y Big Mac se pusieron a trabajar, patearon los arboles para tirar las manzanas, cosecharon suficientes para vender en poniville.

Zero:-Bien, no fue tan difícil.

Abuela Smith:-Jeje, fuiste de gran ayuda, toma, esta es tu paga.

Zero:-Gracias.

Abuela Smith:-Y también un pay de manzana, por tu esfuerzo.

Zero:-Si, gracias.

Zero salió de la granja de vuelta casa, después de que se fue una pequeña potrilla llega a la granja.

¿?:-¡Abuela Smith, hermano, ya llegue voy en un momento para cosechar las manzanas!… ahh.

La potrilla vio a la Abuela Smith y a Big Mac subiendo a la carreta el último bote de manzanas.

Abuela Smith:-Que bien que ya llegaste Applejack.

Applejack:-¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo cosecharon todas las manzanas?

Abuela Smith:-Tuvimos ayuda, no es así.

Big Mac:-Sip.

Applejack:-¿Tuvieron ayuda? ¿De quien?

Abuela Smith:-Un pequeño con la misma estatura que tú, bueno casi.

Applejack:-¿Un poni casi con la misma estatura que yo?

Abuela Smith:-Así es.

Applejack:-¿Y donde esta?

Abuela Smith:-Ya se fue.

Applejack:-¿Ya se fue?

Abuela Smith:-Si, pero mañana regresara para seguir ayudando… Bueno, es momento de vender manzanas vamos Applejack.

Applejack:-Si.

Applejack se preguntaba quien es el potro quien les ayudo, pero sus dudas se aclararían el día de mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Trabajo y educacion**

A la mañana siguiente Zero se levanto temprano, desayuno sus ultimas manzanas, y se fue directo a Sweet Apple Acres, justo cuando llego tres ponis lo estaban esperando.

Zero:-Ya… llegue… -dice un poco agitado.

Abuela Smith:-llegaste muy temprano, pequeño mocoso, jeje… Así, Applejack el es quien nos ayudo.

Applejack:-Hola soy Applejack, es un gusto conocerte soy la hermana menor Big Mac.

Zero:-I-igualmente.

Zero le responde a una poni naranja de pelo rubio, un poco mas pequeña que el y sin cutie mark.

Abuela Smith:-Bien holgazanes, es momento de ponerse a trabajar entendido.

Big Mac, Zero, Applejack:-¡Si!

Zero y Big Mac, pateaban los arboles para tirar las manzanas, mientras que Applejack la subían a la copa del árbol, para que ella lo sacudiera y tirara las manzanas.

Applejack:-¿Por cierto cual es tu nombre?

Zero:-Zero, me llamo Zero.

Applejack:-¿Que edad tienes?

Zero:-6 años, eso creo.

Applejack:-Vaya, eres un año mayor que yo.

Zero:-Si, eso parece.

Terminando de cosechar y vender las manzanas, Zero se disponía a irse.

Zero:-Ya me voy.

Abuela Smith:-Cuídate.

Zero:-Gracias.

Applejack:-Oye ¿Cuándo podríamos conocer a tus padres?

Zero:- No tengo padres vivo solo.

Abuela Smith:-¿No tienes padres?

Zero:-No, pero no importa, he vivido muy bien solo.

Applejack:-¿Por qué no te quedas?

Zero :-No, gracias, Brbrbrbrbr –ruge su estomago.

Applejack:- Vamos, al menos que sea para cenar.

Abuela Smith:-No puedes negarte a eso,

Zero:-E-Esta bien.

Zero se quedo para cenar, cuando termino ya era de noche así que le ofrecieron quedarse a dormir, le dieron una habitación, se dio un buen baño y después se dispuso a dormir.

Zero:- suspira- No recuerdo la última vez que estuve en una cama suave, después de todo he vivido todo un año en el bosque.

Paso dos días en la granja de la familia Apple, después muy temprano en la mañana se retiro de vuelta a casa o mas bien a su guarida, ya que el lugar esta oculto y por el momento nadie sabe de el. Cuando regreso conto el dinero que gano y decidió no gastarlo, porque la familia Apple le ofreció comida mientras trabaja, así que el pensó en ahorrarlo para comprar herramientas para remodelar su guarida. Después regreso a la granja porque no había desayunado y su huerto todavía no le daba manzanas.

Zero:-Si me doy prisa alcanzare el desayuno.

Mientras el pasaba por el ayuntamiento choco con otra poni.

Zero:-Lo siento –dice mientras la ayuda a levantarse.

¿?:-Sacude su cabeza- No hay problema.

Zero ve detenidamente a la poni, era un pegaso de color gris, pelo rubio un poco mas claro que la de Applejack, con la misma estatura y también sin cutie mark, pero lo que mas lo intrigo son sus ojos chuecos.

Zero:- ¿Qué le paso a tus ojos?

Poni gris:-No lo se, los he tenido así.

Zero:-Aaaah, bueno de todas maneras lo siento, es que tengo prisa.

Poni gris:-No importa adiós.

Zero deja pasar a la poni gris, antes de que el se retirara escucho que algo se cayo. La poni gris choco contra un puesto de verduras, y las rego todas. El dueño se puso molesto, pero la poni gris solamente sonrió y dijo.

Poni gris:-Lo siento.

Zero:-¡Jajajajajajaja! Que gracioso siempre es lo mismo con Derpy Hooves, no sabe fijarse, es algo torpe, y es la favorita del programa… ¿programa? Espera un momento, ponis que hablan, pegasos y unicornios, los timber wolves del bosque everfree, supe el nombre de una poni gris y ¿dije que es la favorita de un programa?, programa, programa, programa… ¡Eso es! ¡Este el reino de Equestria!, el reino que, ¿que era?, ¿Qué era?... Del programa de televisión My Little Pony. Eso explica porque sentía que conocía Big Macintosh, y tal vez también explicara lo despistado que fui al no percatarme de que los ponis hablan o yo puedo hablar con ellos, y también porque no note a los unicornios y pegasos posiblemente sentía que ya sabia de eso, y acabo de recordar que en el bosque donde vivo es el bosque everfree. El lugar que se parece un poco a mi mundo… El portal me llevo hasta aquí. La razón por la que soy un poni debe ser por el cambio de dimensión, o no se como llámalo ahh llamar a este efecto, pero no explica porque soy un potro, y posiblemente el cambio de edad ocasiono que perdiera mis recuerdos, o mas bien que fueran suprimidos temporalmente, y que solamente recordara que: fui jalado por el vórtice, lo que soy realmente y cual es mi nombre, pero todavía no recuerdo bien este lugar.

Zero se quedo pensando hasta que la poni gris o mas bien Derpy hooves le dijo.

Derpy:-Ahh, oye, ¿no dijiste que tenias prisa?

Zero:-¡Es cierto!, gracias por recordarme, adiós.

Corrió a todo lo que pudo para llegar.

Zero:-respira agitado- ¡Ya!… llegue.

Abuela Smith:-Ahí estas, ¿A dónde te habías ido?

Zero:-A mi refugio, el lugar donde vivo.

Abuela Smith:-¿Dónde es?

Zero:-No puedo decirlo es secreto.

La Abuela Smith lo mira detenidamente y después le dice de una manera alegre.

Abuelo Smith:-Bueno, no importa, siempre y cuando eso no de problemas.

Después de eso se dispusieron a desayunar y después a trabajar, además de cosechar manzanas hace otros trabajos de la granja. Después de una semana de trabajo, Zero decidió inscribirse en la escuela, pensó que un poco estudio básico le ayudara a orientarse en Equestria.

En la mañana cuando salió el sol, Zero se dirigió directo a la escuela para inscribirse. Al principio le costo trabajo que lo aceptaran por no tener padres, pero a un así lo aceptaron, después fue avisarle a los demás para ponerlos al tanto.

Zero:-Así es, decidí entrar para orientarme.

Abuela Smith:-Bien pequeño, estoy seguro que podrás manejar tanto el estudio como el trabajo duro.

Zero:-Si, e-eso creo.

El pasó meses trabajando, estudiando y entrenando, además el a veces pasaba la noche en la biblioteca: estudiando, investigando si había alguna relación entre Equestria y la humanidad, también el investigaba hechizos, aunque no puede usar magia. Aunque había algo que le molestaba bastante.

Zero:-¡Haaayyy! Es difícil escribir con estos cascos, además tratar de hacerlo con la boca es imposible para mi, ¿Que puedo hacer?, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Mmm… Ya se, me construiré unas manos.

El construyo unos dedos mecánicos con herramientas y material que compro con su dinero, los dedos parecían guantes negros de humano, y con la poca capacidad telekinetica practico para manejarlos como si fueran sus propias manos.

Zero:-Qué bueno que vuelvo a tener dedos, digo unos manos mecánicas para manualidades. Me estaba cansando usar estos cascos, además no puedo usar la boca como los demás.

De tanto trabajar reunió suficiente dinero para comprar material para su guarida, algunas tablas y postes de madera. Con el tiempo también desarrollo mas su capacidad telekinetica, para poder mover los objetos mas pesados y con mas libertad, pero no puede levitarlos, para levitar un objeto casi como lo hacen los unicornios con su magia de levitación, no debe pesar más de media manzana. Con su fuerza y su poder telekinetico, tuvo la suficiente ayuda para hacer una casa a su medida, compro muebles, utensilios de cocina y una cama.

El procuro que nadie viera sus guantes, y practica caminar en dos patas, como lo hacia antes de que convirtiera en poni.

Zero:-Bien, tal vez sea un poni, pero no significa que tenga que actuar como uno, soy humano y eso nunca cambiara.

Al acabar el año Zero se salto los dos primeros grados, por las horas de estudio que pasaba en la biblioteca, y el hecho de que el ya estudio la primaria le dio mucha ventaja. Con su telekinesia, engaña a los demás haciéndoles creer que escribe con la boca, pero solo por unos momentos ya que no lo controla bien, y necesita usar las manos para escribir mientras no lo ven. En el terreno de la guarida lo dividió para a plantar huertos: uno es de maíz, otro de arroz, de frijol, zarzamoras, uvas, naranjas, papas, mandarinas de un árbol que encontró en un sitio oculto en el bosque everfree.

En plena clase diseño planos para una torre observatorio, para poder observar Poniville desde la guarida, los demás casi no le prestan atención en lo que hace, por que el no socializa. Algunos a veces tratan de hablar con el, pero les dice que no quiere hablar, pide disculpas por que tiene cosas por hacer o solamente los escucha y responde con pocas palabras.

Zero:- Bien, necesito mas dinero para construir, el observatorio aun con los arboles del bosque, no debo cortar tantos. Y también necesitare un telescopio bastante potente, para observar todo y no perderme ni un solo detalle.

Niño poni:- Oye, amigo.

Dice un niño poni.

Zero:- Si.

Niño poni:- ¿Juegas con nosotros? necesitamos a alguien más para nuestro equipo.

Zero:- No gracias.

Niño poni:- ¿Por qué? Va a ser divertido.

Zero:- No, lo siento debo terminar esta tarea.

Niño poni:- Bueno, gracias.

Después una niña poni se le acerca.

Niña poni:- Disculpa, ¿puedo almorzar contigo?

Zero:- Solo si solamente almorzamos en vez de hablar.

Niña poni:- Aaahh, creo si.

En el recreo se pusieron a almorzar.

Niña poni:- ¿De que es tu sándwich?

Zero:-De lechuga con jitomate.

Niña poni:-Vaya, ¿te la preparo tu mamá?

Zero:-No, yo me la hice.

Niña poni:-Ah, eso es genial.

Zero:-Si.

Terminando de comer, la poni le da gracias a Zero.

Niña poni:-Gracias por permitirme almorzar contigo.

Zero:-De nada.

Al salir de clases Zero va directo a la biblioteca a buscar libros de mapas sobre Equestria, después de encontrarlos se fue a casa o a la guarida, ya que tiene el día libre. Investigo el reino y sus ciudades, parte del reino se parecía a un estado de un país, o más bien era el mismo estado del país, pero un poco diferente. También vio en otros mapas del mundo, que los otros reinos o países parece que son muy similares al mundo del que proviene.

Zero:-Este mundo parece ser exactamente igual a mi mundo, pero hay ciertas formas que no son iguales.

Al día siguiente, entrando a la escuela a toda prisa, sin fijarse choca contra alguien.

Zero:-Lo siento no me fije.

¿?:-No te preocupes, no paso nada solo, ¿Zero?

Zero:-Applejack, ¿que haces aquí?

Applejack:-Voy a la escuela, llevo tiempo de haber entrado y tu.

Zero:-Ahh, estoy en tercero.

Applejack:-¿En tercero? Pero solo eres un año mayor que yo, ¿Cómo es que estas en tercero?

Zero:-Tuve suerte, nada mas.

Applejack:-¿No es por las horas de estudio en la biblioteca?

Zero:-Si… creo que si.

TIRIRIRIRIRIRIN

Zero:-Tengo que irme, adiós.

Al salir de la escuela, Applejack busco a Zero en la salida antes de que se marchara a Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack:-¡Zero!, ¡Zero!, ¡Espera!

Zero:-¿Qué pasa?

Applejack:-¿Cómo es que no te vi durante el recreo?

Zero:-Es porque estaba estudiando en otra parte.

Applejack:-¿Por qué?

Zero:-Por que tenia muchas cosas por hacer.

Applejack:-¿Cosas por hacer?

Zero:-Si, así es… Bueno adiós te veo en Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack:-Oye, espera.

Y se fue corriendo dejando a Applejack.

Paso el tiempo mientras Zero se mantenía al margen de los demás en la escuela y procurando que casi no lo noten.

¿?:-¡Aah!

Zero choco de hombro con alguien.

Zero:-Lo siento.

¿?:-No hay problema.

Zero:-¡Ahh! -mira hacia atrás para ver bien con quien choco- Pero si es Rarity, no la había notado antes, bueno eso debe a que no socializo con los demás.

A pocos meses de terminar el año escolar, Zero logro construir su torre observatorio encima de su guarida, y a base de unos cristales grandes y pequeños, que consiguió en el paramo donde suelen encontrarse gemas construyo su telescopio. El telescopio que hizo es tan potente como para ver de cerca la entrada de la ciudad capital Canterlot, que se encuentra en una montaña.

Zero:-Bien, que bueno que investigue los tipos cristales para hacer un buen telescopio, ahora podre ver lo que pasa sin tener que estar en Poniville. Además que bueno que también ya puedo caminar en dos patas, para que pudiera construir el observatorio, pero aun me duele la espalda y la cadera al tratar de estar de pie por mucho tiempo.

El en su practica de caminar en dos, a veces lo hacia mientras trabaja en Sweet Apple Acres, ya que suele necesitar tener las patas delanteras libres, a Applejack le parecía un poco extraño.

Applejack:-Zero ¿por que a veces sueles caminar en dos?

Zero:-Por que me es mas fácil trabajar así, mira tengo las patas delanteras libres, puedo hacer muchas cosas no tengo que tocar el suelo.

Applejack:-Bueno, eso es un buen punto.

Zero: –salta para agarrar una manzana del árbol- Ves puedo tomarla sin patear.

Applejack:-Si, eso creo.

En algunos de los días libres de Zero, deja su entrenamiento y se va a Canterlot, para investigar en la biblioteca sobre la humanidad, pasa horas investigando. Ya meses después de acabar el año de haber investigado en la biblioteca de Canterlot, tampoco encontró nada al igual que en la biblioteca de Poniville.

En cierto día Applejack deja la granja, y después de que se va, Zero va llegando.

Zero:-Ya estoy aquí… ¿Paso algo?

Pregunta Zero al ver a la Abuela Smith y Big Macintosh tristes.

Abuela Smith:-Applejack dejo la granja –dice llorando.

Zero:-¿Por qué?

Abuela Smith:-Dijo que quería una vida más sofisticada.

Big Mac:-Si -lo dice en tono triste.

Zero:-Lo siento –dice bajando la cabeza.

Abuela Smith:-No te preocupes, debemos cosechar suficientes para la venta de mañana.

Se retiran, y en ese momento Zero recordó algo.

Zero:-Ahora que lo recuerdo, este debe ser el día que las 6 ponis descubren su cutie mark, no espera –recordando el suceso que va a pasar- es mañana, si, mañana es cuando sucederá la rainplosión sónica. Y creo que mañana me iré de viaje por Equestria o por donde pueda ir, debo investigar sobre la humanidad y poder encontrar la manera de regresar a casa.

Zero les avisa.

Zero:-Disculpen, debo avisarles que mañana por la mañana me iré de viaje.

Abuela Smith:-¿Te vas?

Zero:-Si, pienso recorrer toda Equestria yo solo para aprender como es el reino.

Abuela Smith:-Bueno, supongo sabrás arreglártelas solo –dijo en un tono un poco desganado.

Zero se sintió mal por que paso con applejack, así que les dijo algo para consolarlos.

Zero:-No se preocupen estoy seguro que Applejack regresará.

Abuela Smith:-Gracias pequeño –dice calmada frotándole la cabeza.

Al terminar de cosechar Zero se va a la escuela a avisar de que se iba de viaje para que lo dieran de baja. Después ya de regreso a la guarida empaca sus cosas: su dinero, su libreta, manzanas y sándwiches para el camino. También empaco el telescopio.

Zero:-Mañana temprano iré a la colina mas alta, usare el telescopio por un rato, y el momento en que Rainbow dash haga la rainplosión sónica, lo regresare a su lugar y me iré.


End file.
